Media services such as video, voice, and music presented by devices such as a set-top box, a digital video recorder, a media player, and other forms of media presentation devices continue to evolve in sophistication and complexity. In some instances, a level of technical expertise may be required by a user to manage a media device or to utilize the services presented thereby.